


Encaptured

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Brainwashing, Collars, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason and Lily have been best friends for years. At the beginning of one long summer, he puts in action his plan to slowly condition her into a devoted, sex crazed girlfriend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really sexually frustrated in quarantine so here's a long smutty fic to help us get through it. It's gonna follow Jason's meticulous conditioning of Lily through a mixture of manipulation, drugs and lies. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do, leave requests in comments.

Jason is sitting at the top of the bleachers, watching her carefully. The crowd is a heavy, sweating mess of teenagers cheering on the football team, and everyone else’s eyes are on the players doing victory laps around the field, but Jason doesn’t give a shit about them. He’s here for Lily only. She’s at the front of the cheerleaders, dark hair shining in the sun, her brilliant blue eyes shining with glitter, full lips pulled into a smile. Those dimples are so fucking cute. She’s in a crop top and tiny flippy skirt, with long tanned legs stretching down to pristine white shoes. He wants her legs wrapped around him, glistening with sweat, the jumping muscles standing out under the rippling swathes of smooth skin. He can’t wait for when that becomes a reality.

He’s been best friends with Lily for years. She’s two years younger than him and they’re polar opposites in all their interests, opinions, and other friends, so really the only reason she’s still friends with him is because of their long history. But he moved an hour away to college last year and they’ve been spending a lot less time together. Jason is visiting after six months away, just before her high school breaks up for summer, and here she is looking completely different to last time he saw her—he could’ve sworn her tits have doubled in size, and the sight of her rounded butt when the skirt flips up is making him drool. The changes are perfect, because Jason’s carefully formulated plan is finally being put into place. No more watching her from a distance and lusting over her. This time she’s rightfully his, and she’ll stay that way forever.

The match is finished and everyone is spilling out onto the field. Roy and Michael—Jason’s college roommates, who have met Lily a few times so also came to see the match—get up with Jason and they all go down together to meet Lily at the corner of the field, as agreed. She hugs Jason as soon as she sees him. “Hey Jace! Did you like my routine?”

“You were great,” he assures, ruffling her hair. She bats him away but smiles, as usual grateful for the affirmation. Lily is insecure but beautiful, which is really a perfect combination. “We’re driving back to mine and we’ll have pizza and a movie night. I cleared it with your dad, he’ll come pick you up in the morning. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, perfect,” she grins. She waves goodbye to her friends and then Michael, who drove them, leads everyone back to his car. There are five seats in the car, but Michael’s guitar is taking up two of the back seats, so only three seats left for four people. Michael asks Lily apologetically to sit on Jason’s lap for the hour long journey back. Her and Jason have known each other a long time, so she hesitates only for a second before agreeing.

They start driving with Lily on Jason’s lap, his jeans and her thin cheerleader skirt the only thing between them. She leans back against him and he puts his arms around her bare waist, loving how her skin feels. His hand is lying casually on top of her thigh, and he wishes he could just slip a hand underneath the skirt. But no, not yet, not until the plan is underway. Roy, in the front seat next to Michael, passes back two beers. They play a drinking game to do with the colours of cars that pass by, but a game with rules that seem to mean Lily is always losing, so she goes through five beers while the others are still on their first.

They pull into the drive of their house. Jason’s father became a multimillionaire last year and Jason, as his only son, has seen a lot of benefits from this. Instead of a shitty student flat, he and his friends have been treated to a huge house that they don’t have to pay for, on top of the huge allowance Jason already gets. They get out of the car and Lily is stumbling and giggling, leaning on Jason’s arm for support. “Are you drunk off beer?” he teases, leading her up to the house.

“Never,” she asserts, grinning foolishly.

“If you say so,” Jason rolls his eyes.

The house is darkly lit. Lily kicks off her shoes in the hallway as the Jason lock the door and Roy and Michael disappear upstairs. “Jace, I love your house,” she says. “It’s a lot nicer than mine.”

“I know,” Jason laughs. The apartment that she and her dad live in is practically falling apart, and if the plumber does his job, should be flooded by tonight. “Shall we order some pizza?”

“Yes please!” she says cutely. They go up to Jason’s bedroom and she crawls onto his king bed as Jason picks up the phone to order pizza. He fetches a bottle of wine from his drawers and opens it, handing it to Lily. They put on a movie and pass the wine between them. Jason sips very occasionally, while Lily is taking larger and larger gulps, but she doesn’t seem to notice. The pizza comes and Lily nibbles at one slice before complaining that she’s sleepy and wants to go to bed.

“What about pyjamas?” Jason frowns.

“I forgot to bring any,” she says sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I bought you some,” he smiles. He shows her a little lace nightdress, slightly too small for her. “Is this okay? I had to guess the size.”

“It’s pretty, thank you!” she smiles. He turns away as she strips out of her cheerleader outfit and puts the nightdress on. As predicted, it’s too short, falling only a few inches down her thigh and tight across the chest. Lily doesn’t care and gets under the covers while Jason dims the lights. He changes into a pair of shorts and gets in next to her. He puts an arm around her and pulls Lily in close to him. She’s drunk enough not to complain. “I missed you, Lily,” he whispers in her ear.

“I missed you too,” she yawns. She’s half asleep now.

“Are you comfortable?” Jason asks, tightening his arms around her.

“Comfy,” she responds sleepily. He reaches down and pulls one of her legs up over his, so she is wrapped around him. The nightdress isn’t covering much anymore. He trails his hand down her waist and lightly squeezes her butt, pushing her into his crotch. She moans slightly, melting against him. He moves his hand in between her legs, touching her panties.

“Lily, why are you wet?” he asks.

She mumbles something back at him, completely out of it. Her eyes are shut and breathing is deep and regular. Jason moves her panties aside and strokes her gently, running his fingers up until he finds her clit, and then massaging it gently. She starts getting wetter, her breathing becoming slightly more ragged. He rocks against her, his hard dick grinding into her softness. It feels amazing. He’s planned for this so much, but having her actually in his arms feels unreal. He slips a finger inside her.

“Hey,” she murmurs. He stills. She shifts, rocking against him. He crooks his finger inside her and she melts further into him, her leg tightening around him. He starts pumping his finger slowly in and out, with Lily giving slight moans. Can he fuck her? God, he wants to fuck her. But there’s a plan. He needs to stick to the plan. He keeps stroking her, whispering in her ear and telling her what he’s going to do to her, and all the pleasure that she is in for.

\---

Lily wakes up and at first doesn’t remember where she is. She’s lying in a luxurious bed with the warmth of someone on her back, and the light from the sunrise is coming in through the window. She sits up and looks around the huge room, lined with mirrors and doors leading to walk in wardrobes, and finally sees Jason lying down next to her. Oh, right. She’s wearing a nightdress that she doesn’t remember putting on, but has rolled up all the way to her waist. She blushes and hopes Jason didn’t notice, changing quickly into the skirt and jumper she bought to wear today.

Her dad is picking her up this morning but she never asked what time. She looks around for her phone but can’t find it anywhere, so even though Jason looks so peaceful lying in bed she shakes his shoulder to wake him up. “Morning, Lily,” he yawns, sitting up. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, I can’t find my phone. Do you remember where I put it?”

“No,” he frowns. “Actually, I don’t remember you on it at all. Are you sure you bought it?”

“Of course,” Lily says, but then frowns. She brings her phone everywhere, but she can’t remember having it since before the cheerleading. She thought she put it in her bag and took it in the car with her, but surely she would have checked it in the car, and she can’t remember it going off at all. Her whole memory is quite blurry from yesterday—probably those beers. She always overestimates her alcohol tolerance. It is very plausible that she left her phone in the changing rooms before the match and forgot about it until now. Jason helps her check downstairs and the car, but it’s not there, so she resigns herself to look for it when she gets home.

Jason lets her borrow his phone to call her dad. She calls and he’s drunk, as normal. She sighs irritably. “Dad? Aren’t you coming to pick me up?”

“No, you can’t come home,” he slurs.

“What are you talking about?” she asks irritably.

“Flood… there was a flood. Bathroom leaked. Sewage everywhere. Landlord wants us out. I’m staying with Uncle Dean til we get a new place, so when you get a lift home come here.”

Lily feels her stomach drop. Uncle Dean is a creep who always corners her in empty rooms and tries feeling her up. She can’t stay with him, and it will take forever for her drunkard father to find a new place. The phone is on speaker and Jason is looking at her sympathetically.

“Do you want to stay with us?” he offers. “I wanted to see some more of you any way, and we have a spare room.”

She hesitates, as she doesn’t want to impose, but she really can’t stand Uncle Dean. “Maybe just a few days. Thank you,” she says gratefully. She turns back to the phone. “Dad, I’m gonna stay with Jason a while more. Is that okay?”

“Don’t give a fuck,” her dad tells her, and hangs up.

Jason looks at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry. He’s a dickhead.”

“Yeah, I’m used to it,” she shrugs, but her eyes are smarting when she walks into the kitchen. It’s extra humiliating to be treated like shit in front of Jason, who seems to have had everything handed to him his whole life.

She makes toast and butters it while Jason uses his expensive coffee machine to make cappuccinos for them. He makes fancy designs out of frothed milk on the top, a heart and a star, and she laughs delightedly. “You should be a barista!” she tells him.

“I probably am, in another life,” he tells her, going to fetch the jam. She stirs a spoonful of sugar into her cappuccino, breaking the points of her star.

“Hey, I don’t take sugar,” Jason frowns, snatching the sugar away from her.

“I know, I just put it in mine,” she explains, pushing the other cappuccino towards him.

“No, no, the one with a heart is yours,” he says, pushing it back to her. He takes her sugary cappuccino. “It’s fine, I’ll just have this.”

“You’re so strange,” she smiles at him, mildly confused, but not enough to push it. Although, it’s things like this which make all her friends think Jason is a creep.

Jason sits down opposite her on the kitchen counter and they chatter over breakfast. Lily’s coffee tastes way too bitter, which might just be her hangover, but Jason is insistent on her drinking it so she adds spoonfuls of sugar and makes herself finish it so she doesn’t hurt his feelings. They talk about what they’re going to do while she stays there. “We have to catch up on lots of TV shows. And we’ll go for walks around the countryside, it’s only a short while away and it’s beautiful here. And we’ll probably see Roy and Michael occasionally. You like them, right?”

“Yeah, they’re nice,” Lily nods. “Where are they now?”

“Probably asleep,” he laughs. “I imagine they’ll sleep a lot. But not us, we’re going to be very busy.”

“I’m excited,” she grins. “I haven’t spent time with you in ages.”

“I know, I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” Lily says, with honesty. Jason might be a little strange but he’s been her best friend for years and he’s always been there for her, whenever her dad is shitty to her or when she needed help with school. They have to try a lot more at their friendship then other people because they don’t have much in common, but it’s worth the effort and Lily is a strong believer in loyalty.

She stands up to wash the dishes and her head starts spinning. She puts a hand against the counter and notices her skin feels like it’s tingling. “Are you okay?” Jason asks worriedly.

“I’m fine, just need to sit down for a second,” Lily says, her tongue feeling unwieldly in her mouth. She shakes her head to try and get rid of the spinning feeling but it doesn’t really work. She sits back down and lets Jason clean up for her. When he’s down, he takes her to the couch and they sit down next to each other, putting on a television series. “Let’s just take it easy today, you’re looking a bit sick,” Jason says, putting his hand against her forehead to test her temperature.

“Okay,” she agrees readily, feeling more light headed by the second. She slumps against Jason, who puts his arms round her and strokes her hair comfortingly, and watches the television, trying to focus. For some reason she keeps getting distracted. Jason smells amazing, like deep musk, and he’s deliciously warm. Her head is spinning. She can’t focus. She sinks into him. He feels amazing, too. She feels amazing. Her skin is tingling all over. “I’m really warm,” she complains, her voice sounding strange and far away.

“Why don’t you take your jumper off?” Jason asks. He sounds like he’s coming from underwater.

“Yes,” she agrees. Anything Jason suggests is probably right. She sits up and tugs off her jumper. She’s only wearing a bra underneath. The cool air hits her skin and makes her feel so much better. “Can I take my skirt off?” she asks Jason.

He nods at her and reaches round to help her unzip. He pulls it down and then she’s tipping back onto his lap on the couch. She wriggles around, lying with her head against his chest again. His hand is on her bare shoulder, lightly stroking her arm. The television is a pleasant blare in the background. Jason’s hand moves onto her back, trailing up and down it. Sparks of lightening are spilling out from his fingertips. Jason sits up and lifts her so she’s sitting up as well, next to him. She clambers onto his lap, knees either side of him, facing him with her arms around his neck. “Lily, are you okay?” he smiles at her. He looks so handsome. She can hear him more clearly now. She sinks down on top of him and nods, clutching around his neck. She’s desperate for something. She needs him. She starts grinding down on him, and god, it feels amazing. She’s moaning loudly, grinding on Jason frantically so the delicious sensations keep on coming. Her head sinks into his shoulder and she bites his neck. “Please,” she whimpers.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jason asks.

“Yes please,” she says.

“Say, ‘please, master’.”

“Please, master,” she begs. He slides his hand from her waist to between her legs, pushing her panties aside to touch her. She’s dripping wet. The feel of his fingers touching her is amazing. She moans loudly and tries grinding against his hand. His other hand grips her by the neck and he tells her not to move, so she stays still. Then he starts rubbing her, slow at first, then faster and faster. His finger circles around her clit and suddenly dives down and enters her, pumping in and out of her. He adds another finger, stretching her open, still moving in and out. He has a light clench around her throat, so her head is tipped back, and she is moaning wantonly with waves of pleasure rolling up her. He slams his two fingers inside her and she orgasms loudly, clenching around his fingers. He withdraws his fingers and wipes them against the side of the couch. She slumps against his chest and falls into a pleasurable sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily drifts in and out of consciousness, her body stretched out on the couch and her head resting on Jason’s lap. His fingers are in her hair, stroking it comfortably. She feels hot and shivery but finally back to herself, after hours of feeling like she was dreaming. “Jason?” she whispers, her throat dry and hoarse.

His hand stills. “Lily? How are you feeling?”

She sits up, head swirling, and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. “Sick. What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I—” she says, and blushes at the scraps she can remember. Jason sitting there, and crawling up to him and grinding on him like a whore. “Not really.”

“Well, you came down with a fever shortly after breakfast. You’ve been in and out of it all day. We’ve just been watching TV for most of it.”

“Oh,” she sighs in relief. “I had the weirdest dreams.”

“Really?” he smirks at her. “You were talking a lot in your sleep, you know.”

“Oh god,” she says hoarsely, “What did I say?”

“You kept begging me to touch me.”

“Fuck, that’s embarrassing. I’m sorry, Jason. Just had weird dreams.”

He winces. “That’s not all.”

“What else?” she says, humiliated.

“Your fever broke for a few minutes and you woke up slightly, but you seemed to think we were together. You kept trying to kiss me.”

Lily feels her face flush hotly. “Did I? That’s horrible. I’m really sorry. I should leave. I’ll get a taxi home.”

“Lily,” he laughs. “We’ve been friends for ages. Let’s not let a crush ruin it.”

“A crush?” On Jason? The idea is completely foreign to her. She’s never thought of him like that before, even though they’ve had their share of assumptions and teasing from friends over the year. She wouldn’t want to ruin her friendship, and she’s not even attracted to him. Or… she thought she wasn’t. But her fevered self tried to kiss him, and she’s been dreaming about him all day. And she feels sick and hot, but also… also quite aroused. From being around Jason? Maybe her body has realised something she hadn’t?

“Yeah, let’s just forget about it, Lily. We’ll focus on getting you better. Would you like some soup?”

“That sounds lovely,” she says gratefully, her stomach growling in response. She looks down and notes that her skirt and jumper are soaked through, which must have been sweat from her fever. Her cheerleading outfit is dirty from yesterday and she hasn’t bought any extra clothes. “Jason? Could I borrow some clothes? And maybe take a shower?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I asked the guys to pick up some clothes today because you’re going to be staying with us. I would’ve taken you shopping but I don’t want you leaving the house until you feel a little better.”

“You’re so sweet, Jason,” she smiles at him. “What happened to the guy who used to draw on my face while I was sleeping?”

He shrugs. “I guess I just matured. Anyway. Go have a shower while I make soup, I’ll put your clothes in the wash and leave you something else to wear outside.”

She agrees easily. He helps her stand and gives her his arm to walk to the bathroom, since she’s still feeling a little dizzy. She casts sidelong glances at him while they walk and can’t help feeling a tingle. Does she actually like Jason? There’s no way. But he did just say he’s matured… he’s got a lot more muscle now, as well. He could pick her up with one hand behind his back. Maybe he’s changed a lot, into someone she’s actually attracted to.

Jason leaves as Lily gets into the shower. She strips and places her clothes outside the door, then steps into the shower and relaxes under the heavenly hot stream coming down. She picks up the softly scented soap and uses it to wash herself. She’s feeling better already, her head much clearer. Fevers don’t just last one day, do they? Then again, she hasn’t been sick since she was a little kid, so maybe adults get over these things faster. She steps out of the shower and uses the towel Jason left for her to dry herself. She can’t believe she tried to kiss him. She does have a habit of sleep talking and sleepwalking, and in the context of her dream kissing is hardly the most embarrassing thing she could’ve done. Still. Jason is very sweet to tell her to forget about it.

She opens the door and grabs the clothes he left. It’s a simple white t shirt and a plain black skirt. He forgot to leave underwear, and he took the pair she was wearing. She considers wrapping the towel around her and getting the underwear, but it’s too short, so she decides to change first and put the underwear on after.

Unfortunately, the clothes don’t quite fit her. Guys are never good at guessing girl’s sizes, but this is particularly bad. The white t shirt barely stretches over her breasts and the water from her hair is soaking into it, so it’s practically see through. The skirt is comfortable enough, but ends just under her butt, and it’s completely skin tight. She winces and goes downstairs into the kitchen, where Jason is cooking. He turns to greet her. “Hey, Lily. Feeling better?”

“Much better, thanks. Um, did the guys get any underwear?”

His face falls. “No, I forgot to tell them. And your stuff is in the wash. Sorry, Lily, I didn’t realise.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just wait,” she says. “Also, these clothes are too small. Could I try some of the other stuff on?”

“They’re all the same size,” he shrugs apologetically. “They just had to guess.”

“No, that’s fine. Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts?”

“Um,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “I would, but Lily you know how much I hate people taking my stuff. And what you have on now looks great, what’s the problem?”

She sighs as a wave of guilt rushes up over her. He’s already done so much for her. “Sorry, I’m sorry. This is great.”

“Good,” he smiles. “The soup is ready. We’ll go eat it in the living room, I said Michael could have some. Help me carry the bowls? The one with a boiled egg in is yours, I know you like egg.”

“Thanks!” she smiles, picking up two bowls and carrying them to the living room. Michael greets her, giving her tight outfit a once over with his eyes but not saying anything, and takes his bowl thankfully. She sinks down on a couch, pulling her skirt down since she isn’t wearing underwear, and they both start eating as Jason enters. “This soup is amazing,” she says. It’s spicy and warming, although it has a slight bitter undertone that she can’t quite work out.

They put a film on and Lily leans on Jason’s shoulder as she watches. Jason’s hand is on her bare thigh, his thumb stroking over her skin absentmindedly. She tries to concentrate on the film but it’s boring and no one is watching it properly, with Jason and Michael talking about some other people who’s names she doesn’t know. Lily feels a low heat start to pool in her abdomen and frowns at herself, trying to work out what it is. She feels restless and starts shifting from side to side. She tries tugging her skirt down but it’s too short and keeps rolling up, so she’s sitting with nothing between her and the rough fabric of the couch. To her horror, she realises that’s she’s turned on and is leaking onto the couch. She looks at Jason’s hand on her leg. It’s an innocent gesture but for some reason it’s making her wet. What’s wrong with her? What is it about Jason that her body seems so attracted to?

Jason notices her shifting and turns around with a concerned frown. “Lily? Are you okay?” he glances down at her chest and smiles slightly. “Wow, that t shirt really is too small.”

Lily looks down too and to her further humiliation she can see her nipples are hard and poking through the fabric. It’s warm in the room so it’s obvious it’s from arousal. She blushes and stands up. “I’m feeling sick again, I better go to bed early.”

“Lily, wait, your skirt is up,” Jason says, reaching out to her and grabbing the skirt to yank it down from where she’s been exposed. The movement is too fast and Lily tumbles back onto his lap. She squirms there for a second, her arousal raising even here, before leaping up and sprinting out of the room.

\---

Jason smiles to himself in satisfaction as Lily leaves. His meticulously detailed plan unfolding is wonderful to see and experience. There were so many things that could have gone wrong but didn’t. He’d drugged Lily’s coffee way too much earlier, so instead of being slightly aroused she’d been completely out of it and had shamelessly climbed onto his lap. If she remembered it, she would have known she was drugged, but luckily the dose was enough to mostly wipe her memory and what she remembered she’d chalked up to a dream. He’d planted the seeds of her being attracted with the lei that she’d tried to kiss him, and then in her soup he’d given the right dose of the drug to keep her clear headed but give her a building arousal. It was insanely hard to pretend to ignore her as she’d sat next to him, her breathing growing slowly more ragged and her shifting constantly in discomfort, and then when he’d finally turned around it was obvious how well the drug had worked. She was able to speak but her pupils were wide, and her nipples were hard and pebbled. She looked fucking gorgeous, with those long trembling legs crossed under a tiny skirt, and the transparent white shirt stretched around her huge tits. As usual, he’d wanted to grab her and fuck her, but there was a time and place for that and they were moving considerably faster than he could’ve even hoped.

A few minutes after Lily’s left, he tells good night to Michael, who winks and wishes him good luck, and he slowly follows Lily upstairs to his bedroom. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. He shuts the door and comes to sit next to her. “Lily?” he says softly. “Why did you run off like that? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” she says, her voice catching.

“Hey, are you crying?” he says. He puts a finger under her chin and turns her head so she’s looking up at him, with those wide glossy eyes. “What’s wrong?”

She looks at him for a second then throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly and sinking into his chest. “I don’t know! Everything was fine, but I keep getting these feelings, and I don’t know what to do with them, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship—”

“Hey,” he interrupts her. “Nothing’s ever going to ruin our friendship. I love you, remember?”

“I love you too,” she says, drawing away from him. Now their faces are inches away from each other. This moment is vital; Lily has to make the first move. The tension crackles in the air between them and Jason prays that she’ll do it. Finally, achingly slowly as if to give him time to turn away, Lily closes the gap between their faces and kisses him on the mouth.

The taste of victory is wonderful and sweet. Jason kisses her back instantly, starting with closed mouths and then slowly prying hers open with a swipe of his tongue. His arms go around her, hands clasping her waist. He lifts her up easily and puts her on his lap, then draws away. “What was that?” he asks.

She’s flushing bright red. He can see how aroused she is and feel her wetness on his leg. It was a good idea not to give her any underwear. “Um, I don’t—”

“I think you’re in love with me,” he interrupts, one hand holding her securely around the waist and the other stroking her leg. The drug makes her hazy at the contact and she melts into him. “Is that right?”

“Yes, I think so,” she nods, not breaking eye contact, her breathing becoming hitched.

“That’s perfect, because I think I’m in love with you too.”

“Really?” she gasps. Her pupils are blown wide but she’s aware of what’s happening, and obviously hasn’t realised she’s been drugged. Not for the first time, Jason is incredibly glad of her inexperience, and how easy that makes her to manipulate.

“Yes,” he says, and kisses her roughly. She kisses him back desperately as he picks her up and places her onto the bed, lying down to the side of her with his hand around the back of her head to sustain contact. She moans slightly and pushes her body into his. His right hand trails down her body and grabs a handful of her breast, roughly kneading the soft flesh. Then he takes her nipple between two fingers and rolls it between them, before pinching it hard. She lets out a gasp and he takes the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, noting her reactions with interest. He keeps stimulating her nipple and she throws a leg around him to start grinding up against him, so his hand slips down to the wetness between her legs.

She breaks off the kissing and pushes his hand away. “Wait, no—not yet. I’m not ready.”

“Of course,” he nods, inwardly smirking because he’s done it twice already.

“I’m a virgin,” she explains. Jason feels blood rush straight to his dick. Fuck, she’s a virgin! They’ve never talked about her sex life before, but she’s had a few steady boyfriends, so he assumed she wasn’t. But he’s going to be her first. She’s going to be so fucking tight, he can’t wait.

“Okay, well, you still want to get off, right?”

Lily looks at him hesitantly. Any other situation and she would’ve stopped after the kiss, but luckily the drug works to lower her inhibitions as well as making her incredibly sexually frustrated. “Um, yes, I would.”

He rolls onto his back while grabbing her hips, lifting them on top of his so she’s straddled on his lap, with her knees to either side of his waist. He pulls his hard, heavy cock out of his sweatpants and lifts her hips up, pulling her down so her soaking pussy grinds against his dick. It feels amazing and he lets out a groan, but Lily’s reaction is much more visceral as she moans loudly and flops against his chest. “Get yourself off on me,” he instructs, and she is frantic to comply, grabbing his shoulders and grinding down on him. She throws her head back and starts grinding faster, her whole body shaking and her moans coming out louder. Jason grabs her hips and helps her move faster, putting the friction directly against her clit. She comes quickly and loudly, moaning his name as she slumps against his chest.

Jason grabs her ass, loving the feel of it under his hands. “You’re mine now,” he whispers to Lily, kissing her on the head as she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex finally starts.

The next week spins past perfectly according to plan. Jason is the perfect boyfriend; he brings Lily breakfast in bed, orders her bouquets of flowers at lunch, whisks her away for dinner in fancy restaurants for which he orders stunning gowns to adorn her flawless figure. Anyone else might think it was a little much but he keeps Lily on a carefully monitored regime of drugs that keep her slightly confused and aroused at all times, so she is flung through the array of the events with little mind to question what is happening, and quickly starts to believe Jason when he tells her that she is in love with him. Her questions disappear swiftly, such as where her phone is, or if she should contact friends or family, or why all the clothes Jason buys for her are way too short and tight. He also starts giving her orders, beginning the conditioning. It’s usually small things, like to fetch water or close the windows, and at first she gives him a curious look as if he’s joking, but when he stares coldly back and makes it clear that he’s being serious, she caves and does what she’s asked. The orders start polite, but soon he drops the please and thank you, and when Lily remarks on it he just frowns at her and she drops the subject.

They stick to slow, languid kissing sessions for that first week, in which a drugged Lily is moaning by the end of it, writhing against Jason and begging wordlessly for more. As much as he’d like to hold her down and fuck her, he forces himself to stop there and lead her to the living room for a movie, or out for a walk, so she’s left desperately wanting.

By the second week, he’s upped the dose of the drug a little more and has convinced her to stay with him the entire summer. She finally begs him to finger her and he does, rubbing her clit maddeningly slowly until she comes, biting the pillow and panting. After plenty of practice during the time she’s asleep, he knows exactly what makes her feel good. Then he says to her, “Don’t I get anything in return?”

“Okay,” she replies shyly, her pupils blown wide. She slips a cool, slender hand inside his sweatpants, gripping his cock and moving her hand up and down it slowly.

“Spit,” he orders. She does obediently. He smiles, proud at how quick it was to make her follow orders.

After a few seconds, he lets out a heavy sigh. “This isn’t working. Will you get on your knees?”

“I don’t know,” she says hesitantly.

“Lily,” he says in a heavy tone. “I just made you orgasm. You’re not going to leave me like this, right?”

“No,” she shakes her head, and gets on her knees. She looks so pretty there, staring up at him with wide, glossy eyes and slightly parted lips. She’d look perfect with a collar around her neck and wearing substantially less. Jason stands up in front of her and puts the head of his cock against her lips, until she opens her mouth and reluctantly lets him enter. He puts a hand on the back of her head and guides her further forward. Fuck, her mouth feels amazing, warm and wet. She’s made for this. He loves the optics, her bowed head and shining hair, those pretty lips stretched around him, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. He thrusts further into her throat, unable to resist letting out a groan. He grabs her hair and draws her off him, then suddenly slams back into her in a brutal push. She chokes and flails, trying to push him away, but he just grabs her again and thrusts back into her throat. She pushes off him roughly and scrambles away. “What was that?” she asks Jason, wiping the saliva from her mouth.

“Are you not going to finish?” Jason says angrily.

“You kept grabbing me,” Lily says helplessly, backing away.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jason says, shaking his head and pulling his sweatpants up. “I’ll just fuck off and sleep downstairs, then.”

He leaves, slamming the door behind him and goes downstairs to sleep on the couch. To his disappointment, Lily doesn’t follow him. Fine. It’s time for the next stage of the plan.

\--

Lily sleeps alone in Jason’s bed for the first time in two weeks. She’s hurt from the cruel way James treated her during the blowjob, and she wakes up the next morning her head is clear for the first time in ages. She feels like she hasn’t been thinking straight for ages. She gets changed, trembling slightly at the way her situation has changed so fast. She doesn’t even know if she wants a relationship with Jason and here she is, sharing his room and giving him blowjobs already. She packs her stuff in a backpack and heads downstairs, where Jason is already making breakfast. His roommates are luckily nowhere to be seen. “Jason,” she says, her voice hoarse. She clears her throat and tries again. “Hey, Jason.”

“Lily,” he says, turning off the stove and facing her with a tight smile. “Morning.”

“I think I’ve been here a bit too long. We need some space. I’m gonna go home and stay with my dad or a friend for a while.”

“Right,” he says. “Off you go, then.”

She hesitates. “Could I have a lift?”

“My car’s still getting fixed, and Michael’s away for a few days, so no.”

“Oh, right.” She checks her bag but her purse is missing. She must have left it with her phone. “Could I borrow some money for the train?”

He gives a heavy sigh. “You’re so fucking needy, Lily. No. You’re breaking up with me so I’m not exactly inclined to help you out.”

“I’m not breaking up!” she protests. “I just need some space.”

“If we’re not breaking up, then why can’t we sit down and talk about this like adults over breakfast?”

“I—” she hesitates, but with no money and no phone, she doesn’t exactly have a choice. “Fine.”

Jason serves her pancakes and orange juice. They sit on opposite sides of the kitchen table and eat cautiously. Lily tells him about how uncomfortable he made her feel yesterday and Jason just looks at her blankly and tells her he has no idea what she’s talking about. She starts getting frustrated and raises her voice, and then Jason tells her coolly to get a hold of herself. By the end of it, she’s shaking, humiliated, angry, and back in that confused hazy state. Jason leads her back to their room and they sit down on the bed and try to talk it out calmly.

“Okay,” said Jason. “The fact is, I was touching you, and got you off, so didn’t I deserve to get something back?”

“Yes, but,--” Lily says, then trails off as Jason's hand runs up her thigh and cups her pussy. She shifts uncomfortable and tries to push him off. “Now not, Jason, we’re talking.”

His hand applies pressure and he starts kneading her roughly. His other hand grips her shoulder and pushes her against the bed. He leans over and kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth and making her head whirl. “You’re telling me you don’t like this?” he asks as she gets wetter. He pushes her panties aside and starts rubbing her folds, causing waves of heat to rush up her. “Are you telling me to stop?” he says, rubbing her clit harder, so she moans with pleasure and lets her head loll back on the pillow. “Go on, Lily,” he tells her in a low voice. “Tell me to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” she moans, drowning in sensations and need.

Jason withdraws and orders her to strip. She does, hurriedly, pulling off her shirt and skirt, Jason undoing her bra while she kicks her panties onto the floor. As soon as she’s naked, he shoves her back onto the bed and leans over her, his mouth latching onto her nipple as his hand starts rubbing her again, building up the pleasure until it is unbearable. Every time she’s about to orgasm, he slows down and moves away, until she is restless and desperate. “Please,” she begs.

“Please what?” Jason asks. He gets out his cock and rubs the head of it against her, making her moan in pleasure and grind into him. “Please what, Lily. Say it!”

“Please, please,” she says incoherently, wrapping her legs around him to get closer, rubbing up against him for friction. He rubs his cock harshly up and down her, then positions the head of it right against her entrance. He doesn’t enter, but places his fingers on her clit and starts rubbing in circles. “Oh god,” Lily moans helplessly. “Fuck me, please.”

Jason grins, grips her by the shoulders, and slams into her all at once, breaking her open. “Fuck! You’re so fucking tight. You’re so tight.” He draws out of her then thrusts in again. “You’re fucking perfect, stretched around my dick. You love this, you slut.”

There is a shot of pain when Jason first enters her so brutally, but as he keeps thrusting the haze in her head ensure this quickly turns to pleasure. Every thrust seems to hit the perfect spot inside her, building up to an incredible crescendo. Lily orgasms, moaning loudly, and then lies down limp. Jason pulls out of her and she thinks it’s over but he flips her onto her front, pushing her chest and face into the bed and pulling her hips up, grabbing her butt and controlling her with ease. He positions his cock against her again and thrusts in harshly. The new angle lets him get a lot deeper and Lily screams against the bed in mingled pain and pleasure. Jason reaches around as he’s thrusting and puts his hands around her neck. “You’re mine forever, Lily. You’re all mine now. Say it.”

Lily can barely think, waves of pleasure overwhelming her whole body. “I’m yours,” she chokes. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

“You’re so perfect,” Jason groans, pulling her back so she’s impaled on his cock. She comes again, clenching around him and letting out a stream of moans, and the sensation makes Jason come too, filling her up with the hot, pulsing liquid. Jason flops down onto the bed and pulls her on top of him so she’s cuddled up against his chest. He pulls up his sweatpants so he’s covered again, although she’s still naked, and starts stroking her hair. Lily is in a wonderful, pleasurable state. She can’t think about anything. Her entire body is full of hot tingles and all she wants is for Jason to touch her. All she can focus on is him, the way he smells, the sound of his heartbeat, his warmth. She can’t believe how good she feels. She reaches up and kisses the corner of Jason’ mouth. “I love you,” Jason tells her.

“I love you too,” Lily sighs happily, relaxing into him.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?”

She can’t find anything inside herself that disagrees. This feels so right, being held by Jason, owned by Jason. “I’m yours,” she agrees.

“I can fuck you whenever I want, can’t you? I can treat you however I want. Because you’re mine.”

“Yes,” she says. Her voice is becoming slurred. She tries to sit up but Jason tugs her down and she instantly collapses back on his chest. Her head is spinning and buzzing and wonderful. Her pussy feels wonderful too, pulsing with sensations, dripping with cum and wetness. She starts grinding on Jason’s thigh and moans at the sensations that roll through her.

“You’re perfect,” Jason says approvingly, lying back and watching her. “This is what you’re made for, isn’t it? You’re my perfect little slut.”

“Yes, I’m your perfect slut,” she moans, grinding up against him. She wants Jason back inside her again, filling her up, stretching her so wonderfully. She wants to ask him but her grinding is distracting her, her pussy desperate for friction.

“Things are going to change now,” Jason tells her, his voice low and commanding. It reverberates in her bones pleasantly. His large hands grip her hips and force her to be still on top of him. Lily lies there, looking up at him reverently. “Lily, listen to me.”

“Yes,” she nods, panting slightly. All her attention totally fixates on Jason.

“I said, things are going to change. You’re my slut now. I own you. I’m going to train you up and you’re going to listen to everything I say. You’re not ever allowed to tell me no. Do you understand?”

Some sliver of Lily’s sanity works round to the forefront of her brain. “But—” she mumbles.

He grabs her and starts grinding her down on his thigh again. Lily moans and sinks into him. “Lily. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” she mumbles, clutching his shirt helplessly.

“Good,” he says. “Now I’m going to make you come, and then we’ll go and look at your new room. How does that sound?”

“Yes,” Lily moans. He sticks two fingers inside her and pumps in and out, fast and harsh, until Lily comes, black spots around her vision. She slumps against him but he only lets her rest for a second, before giving her some water and pulling her up to follow him. It’s hard to walk, as Lily feels so dizzy, but she tries to make herself focus as she trails after him.

They go across the corridor to a locked door that Jason had always said was a storage cupboard. He produces a key and opens the door. They step inside and Lily shivers, looking around in awe. It’s certainly not a storage cupboard. It’s a huge room, double the size of Jason’s bedroom, filled with all sorts of contraptions that she can’t quite make out. The floor and walls are black marble, and one wall is a full mirror. There are shelves lined with what Lily recognises as sex toys. There are whips and handcuffs and rope hanging from hooks. There are suspension harnesses and a padded bench and a large wardrobe. Her head is still spinning so much that she can’t work out how she feels. Jason quickly leads her to the wardrobe, throwing it open to show her all the different outfits inside. He plucks out a thick, studded leather collar and shows her. “This is to show you that you’re mine,” he explains, locking it around her neck. It feels cool and comfortable, like it fits there. Jason picks out a new outfit for her and helps her dress. The outfit is lacy red lingerie, covered with a tiny black skirt that is only two inches long, and a black t shirt that is stretched over her tits and ends just under her nipples. He helps her step into the matching black heels. “Are you okay?” Jason asks.

“Yes,” Lily says, confused and dizzy, leaning into him. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and smiles.

“Okay, now for the best bit,” Jason smiles. He leads her over to one of the shelves and selects a pair of small, padded clamps. He carefully places them on Lily’s nipples. They go hard instantly and she lets out a gasp as heat rushes straight down. Then he puts his hand over her red panties and starts massaging. When she goes weak at the knees he makes her sit on the edge of a bench and opens her legs, producing a round, black egg that he slides inside her. He shows her the remote and clicks it up by one notch. A slow buzzing starts and Lily moans, collapsing backwards before Jason manages to collapse her.

“There,” James smiles. “Now you’re all ready. You like being like this, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she gasps, trying to get used to all of the different sensations.

“I know you do,” he smirks, and grasps her hand to lead her out of the room and into her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments if you're enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s at dinner that Lily finally comes back to herself. The haze retreats from her mind and she stops leaning on Jason’s chair, moving away and looking around at her surroundings. Where is she? She’s kneeling on a pillow beside Jason’s chair. His hand is in her hair, stroking gently while he talks to Roy, who is seated next to him. She looks down and she’s wearing a scandalous outfit, a tight shirt pulled over her breasts, with clamps tightened over her nipples, and a tiny skirt that doesn’t cover anything. Worst of all, there’s a buzzing from under her skirt, and there’s something lodged inside her that is sending delicious vibrations up her in pulses. She’s embarrassed and confused, but also incredibly turned on, and as she turns and looks up at Jason all she can really think about it climbing onto his lap and begging him to fuck her.

Despite this, she stands up and staggers away from the table, tottering on high heels that she’s not accustomed to. “What is happening?” she demands, her voice hoarse.

Both the guys look at her as if she’s crazy, dropping their forks. Jason speaks up first. “Lily, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. What’s happening?” she asks.

Jason’s hand goes in her pocket and suddenly the vibrator kicks up a notch. Lily moans and steps forward to hold onto the edge of the table, wakes of pleasure rushing through her. “Lily, what are you talking about? You’ve been telling me all day about how much you want this.”

That’s true, Lily remembers the whole morning, starting off with Jason fucking her into the bed, then leading her around the black room and dressing her up in her new outfit. She’d loved every second if it, and begged him to keep touching her, and followed him around dripping and obeying his every word. She hadn’t even thought for a second if it was what she wanted or not. Now the fog from her head has cleared and she doesn’t know how she can bear to dress like this with Roy right there, although he doesn’t seem to think there isn’t anything wrong with it.

The vibrator buzzes louder, drawing her attention. She squirms and reaches down to pull it out, but Jason stands up and picks her up before she can do anything. He carries her to the couch and keeps her held tightly on his lap. “Lily, I thought this might happen,” he says comfortingly. “Let’s just calm down and talk about it, shall we?”

“Okay,” Lily moans, trying to focus.

“Right. Well, you’re what’s known as a submissive. And I’m a dominant. Do you know what those are?”

“Yes,” Lily says hesitantly, having heard of it before.

“Well, you’ve entered into a relationship with me, which means I own you. Do you remember agreeing to that this morning?”

“Yes, but—”

“No, don’t interrupt me. Submissives commonly experience a sub drop, which is where they enter sub space and their dom has to look after them and tell them what to do. That’s what you’ve been in all day and that’s why you were confused and everything felt so good, didn’t it?”

“That’s true,” Lily nods.

“Now you’re coming out of it, so you feel a bit back to normal and disorientated, and maybe your memory is a little fuzzy, is that right?”

“Yes,” Lily nods.

“But you agreed to all of it, and we have to keep working on making you perfect whether you’re in the sub space or not. So you have to keep listening to me, and you will not raise your voice at me again, will you?”

His hand clenches threateningly on her thigh when he says that. Fear jumps through Lily’s stomach and she nods hesitantly. It is true that what James is saying makes sense, and she’s heard of the sub drop before and how it feels like a totally different mind state, and she does remember agreeing to everything all day. And in fact she’s still really turned on right now. There is a part of her that doesn’t agree with what’s happening and wants to get out, but the rest just wants to listen to James and do whatever he says.

“Can you take the vibrator out?” she says shyly.

“No, but I’ll turn it down for now,” Jason says, and turns it down.

Lily relaxes against him. “I don’t like wearing this little. Can I put some proper clothes on?”

“No, Lily. You’re my slut, remember? And you have to wear the slut uniform, which is what I tell you to wear, every day. Do you understand?” he grabs the chain between the nipple clamps, yanking them and making Lily give out a gasp. He grabs her ass at the same time. “This is mine. Everything is mine. You belong to me.”

Something inside Lily protests but then Jason puts his hand between her legs and pulls out the vibrator. He lifts her so she is straddling his legs and places her over the head of his rock hard cock. “You don’t think you’re mine, do you? Fine. Then we’re going to sit here and wait. And if you fuck yourself on my cock, we’ll know you’re my dirty little slut, just like I said. And if you don’t, then you’re right, and you can get changed and I’ll accept that I was wrong. Deal?”

“Okay,” Lily says. She doesn’t have a choice. Her knees are digging into the couch and she is balancing on top of his cock. If she sinks down at all, she’ll be impaling herself on him, so she keeps herself kneeling above him even though her legs are starting to tremble.

At first she just works on breathing and getting a control of herself. She’s almost settled when Jason starts touching her. He reaches up and unclasps the clamps on her nipples. Warm blood rushes into them and Lily gives an involuntary groan at the sensation. He takes her tits in his hands and starts kneading them, slow and delicious. Lily throws back her head and moans, but protests, “You’re cheating!” Jason just laughs at her and moves his hand down to her clit, where he starts rubbing. The familiar pleasure explodes inside her and she moves down the slightest amount, so she’s just stretched over the head of his cock. “Come on, Lily,” Jason encourages, but trembling, she refuses to sink down any lower.

He keeps rubbing her and the pleasure keeps building up in her. She feels so achingly empty and is desperate of the sensation of being filled again. Earlier memories of him fucking her into the bed are swimming before her eyes. She wants it so badly and suddenly she can’t remember why she’s trying to resist. With a load moan, she sinks down onto his cock, but he quickly grabs her hips and prevents her from sinking all the way. “Please,” she begs, looking up at him with a wounded expression.

“What do you want?” he asks her, smirking.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, please, I feel so empty, I just want you inside me.”

One of Jason’s thumbs keeps moving over Lily’s clit. She’s so wet, dripping all over him, and the pleasure is building up in her more and more. Her breath comes out in gasps. She flings her arms around him and rests her head against his shoulder as he keeps on touching her, desperate for him to fuck her, unable to deal with the overwhelming feelings. “Please, please fuck me,” she says in a ragged gasp.

“Fine,” Jason says coolly, then grabs her hips and slams her down on top of him. The sensation of being filled instantaneously, right at the brink of her pleasure, pushes her over the edge and she comes, spasming around him. He feels amazing inside her, stretching her open, filling her up. As the orgasm is ripping through her, Jason’s hands grab her and move her up and down in a quick, relentless motion. He lets go and orders her to continue, so she clutches his shoulders and shifts up and down on top of him. The angle is just right so that every thrust hits the perfect spot inside her, and another orgasm builds quickly. Her legs are trembling but she keeps impaling herself on him, relishing in the delicious friction. She moves faster until her legs give up, and then Jason picks her up and throws her on the couch. He gets on top of her, puts one of her legs over his shoulder for easy access, and fucks her brutally. She throws her head back and moans as he thrusts into her. She finally orgasms again and he comes inside of her, filling her up with the hot liquid.

When it’s over, she’s sweaty and trembling and clear headed. Jason cleans her up then takes her in his arms. “Well, you fucked yourself on me, so doesn’t that mean you’re my slut?”

“But I’m not a slut,” Lily protests, her eyes drooping as she slumps into his chest. “I was a virgin.”

“Don’t disagree with me,” Jason tells her. “You are what I say you are. I’m in control, remember?”

“I don’t know,” Lily says hesitantly.

“Then why were you begging for it all day? Why did you dress like this and let yourself be filled with a vibrator and paraded in front of my friends if you’re not a slut, and if I’m not in control? You can’t just change your mind, Lily. It doesn’t work like that.”

Lily hides her face in his chest. “I’m sorry. I was feeling strange earlier. I don’t know what happened.”

Jason’s voice softens. “Okay. Just drink some water and then you’ll feel a little better, okay?”

“Okay,” Lily says. He picks up some water from beside the couch and she sips it, but he tilts the cup upwards so she’s forced to keep drinking until it’s finished. It tastes bitter and strange. A suspicion rises in her stomach. He’s not drugging her, is he? That would explain why she felt different earlier. But wasn’t that the sub drop? Because Jason would never drug her. Would he?

“Jason,” she says hesitantly, sitting up and moving away from him. “There wasn’t anything in that water, was there?”

“No, but so what if there was? You’re mine. I can do whatever I want to you.”

“No, you can’t,” Lily protests, but her mind is starting to go back to the fuzziness from earlier, and her strength gives out, causing her to sway closer to Jason again. “Jason,” she says confusedly, and tries shaking the feeling out of her head.

He catches her by the shoulders and cuddles her against him again. “What is it, Lily? How are you feeling?”

“I feel strange,” Lily says. A low heat is building in her abdomen. She squirms against him. “You did something to me.”

“Did I?” Jason chuckles lowly. He moves her so she is lying with her back on top of him. He pulls her shirt up to her neck and takes a breast in each hand, massaging it slowly. “What did I do, Lily?” A wonderful sensation is coming from his hands as he kneads her flesh. He starts pinching both her nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they are hard and pebbled. Lily lets out an involuntary moan. She feels her resistance and reason slipping away. Jason increases pressure to her nipples and it shoots straight down to her pussy, which is dripping once again. “Do you like this, Lily?”

“Yes,” she moans, her head falling back on his chest.

“Call me Master,” he corrects her, twisting her nipples harshly. It feels amazing.

“Yes, Master,” she says. She whines and turns around, pushing his hands off her and climbing up him. She starts grinding against him, desperate for friction.

“You’re such a slut,” Jason laughs. “Didn’t I just fuck you?”

“Please,” she mumbles, grinding on his thigh, becoming more mindless for the second.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be satisfied soon,” Jason promises, standing up and grabbing the collar around her neck that she didn’t even realise she was wearing. He starts leading her upstairs.

“Where are we going?” Lily asks in confusion, trying to keep pace in her high heels, and trying to stop touching herself as he pulls her along.

“To the next stage of your training,” James tells her. “You’re going on the machine. You’re going to be on this a few hours a day, but it will speed up your training by incredible amounts. And it’s going to feel amazing. Are you excited?”

Lily doesn’t know. She doesn’t bother replying. The heat in her abdomen has grown to unbearable measures, and she’s missing the feeling of Jason’s hands on her. She’s completely soaked through her panties and all she can think about is being fucked.

Jason takes her back into the locked room. He leads her over to the corner and lies her face down on a padded bench. It’s slightly tilted so that her ass is up in the air, while her face is towards a TV screen in the corner. She wriggles and tries to sit up. “Please fuck me,” she moans, the thoughts invading her brain, and Jason’s proximity driving her crazy.

“Be patient,” Jason snaps at her, and slaps her ass hard. Sharp edged pain thunders through her, but she likes it, and she tries moving her hand underneath her so she can touch herself again. “Stop that,” Jason says. He grabs her hand and locks it in place with a restraint by her side. He does the same to her other arm, then removes her panties and tightens padded cuffs around her ankles and knees, so her legs are spread apart and open. Lily feels cool air touch her wet pussy and she whimpers. “You’re so impatient,” Jason laughs at her. “Okay, I’m going to start inserting everything. Are you ready?”

Lily wants to ask a question but then her head is lifted up and a large, black dildo is inserted into her mouth. It’s covered in sugar and she can’t help sucking on it, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Then she feels something prodding at her entrance. She can’t help whimpering in relief as Jason adjusts whatever is behind her, then pushes it in further. It’s huge and stretches her open as it feeds into her, inch by inch, but it feels amazing. It stops inside her. She tries moving to see what leeway she has, but her arms and legs are locked down, and she’s filled up by two dildos inside of her.

Jason moves around so he’s in her eyeline. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he says admiringly. “Are you comfortable?”

Lily moans around her gag, and Jason just laughs at her. He kneels down and turns the television screen on, which is placed directly in front of her. “You can just watch this to keep you occupied,” he tells her comfortingly. Lily can’t think straight anymore and focuses instantly on the screen, where there is a girl around her age sitting in the middle of a bed. A large man comes onscreen and stands in front of the girl, then slaps her around her face. He grabs her hair and pushes his cock into her mouth, forcing it inside her and thrusting. As he does, the dildo in Lily’s mouth starts moving in and out. She barely notices and keeps sucking on it, watching the screen. The man comes over the girl’s face and she appears delighted, thanking him loudly and licking it up around her lips. The first man leaves and another one enters, who grabs the girl and throws her onto the bed, flipping her over roughly and tying her wrists and legs to the bedposts. He releases his cock and starts fucking her, at the same time slapping her ass hard to leave red marks. As this goes on, the dildo that is filling Lily’s pussy starts moving and vibrating, rocking in and out of her and sending delicious vibrations through her. Lily notices this and leans back on it, relief flooding through her as she is finally being fucked, and it feels incredible. The dildo speeds up inside her and so does the one in her mouth, while the man in the video becomes more harsh with the girl, yanking her hair back as he fucks her relentlessly. Waves of pleasure rush through Lily and she starts moaning loudly, flooded with sensations that build on top of each other. When the man in the video finishes, she comes quickly, her walls clenching around the dildo, which slows inside her. As she is orgasming, the dildo in her mouth emits streams of warm, salty liquid that she swallows down quickly.

There are a few moments of rest and the screen goes black. Lily sags limply, relaxing in the warm afterglow. Her mind is completely blank, full only of the pleasure that she experienced. Then the screen flickers and a new video comes on. It is a new girl who is in the middle of getting fucked by two guys. This girl is suspended from the ceiling by leather ropes, and she’s in a leather harness that pulls against her as the guys fuck her. Instantly, the dildos inside Lily start moving again, and the vibrations start up. Warm lube squirts inside her and the passage becomes slippery as the dildo pumps in and out of her. She finds that the harder she sucks on the dildo in her mouth, the faster the dildo inside of her goes. She sucks harder and lets the machine fuck her faster, while the girl on the screen is moaning and writhing in pleasure. The restraints are tight around Lily’s limbs as she writhes against them, but her orgasms keep coming, and every time she comes the dildo in her mouth squirts out a liquid that she drinks down and quickly starts finding delicious. Lily gets completely lost in a world of pleasure, focusing only on what is inside of her and the images on the screen, feeling it surround her and transform her mind.


End file.
